A Little Too Not Over You
by RockyBlue DanxRuno
Summary: Dan, Borke up with Runo. Know hes coming realixe how hes a little to not ove her. One-Shoot


**My third One-Shoot today. WOW!. I really should be working on One in The Same. But I really wanted to write some one-shoot' relax a bit. So far all the One-shot's I've writing in today and yesterday have been. Well just plain depressed. This one will be no difference Depressing. On with it.**

* * *

><p>Honestly it , Never crossed my mind. That what I tell myself. That what we had, Has come and gone. That you're better of with some one else.<p>

_**It never crossed my mind at all**_

_**That's what I tell myself**_

_**What we had has come and gone**_

_**You're better off with someone else**_

It's for the best I know it is. But I see you sometimes I tried to hide what I feel inside from you and everybody else. I turn around and you're with him know. I just can't figure this out.

_**It's for the best I know it is but I see you**_

_**Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside**_

_**And I turn around you're with him now**_

_**I just can't figure it out**_

Tell me why, Runo? Tell me why are you so hard to forget? Don't remind me I'm not over it. Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth? I'm just a little to not over you, Runo.

_**Tell me why you're so hard to forget**_

_**Don't remind me I'm not over it**_

_**Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth**_

_**I'm just a little too not over you not over you**_

Aren't memory's spouse to fade? What's wrong with my heart? It doesn't matter I have to shake it of let it go. I didn't think it would be this hard. Why can't I face the truth ? I'm just a little bit to not over you.

_**Aren't memories supposed to fade?**_

_**What's wrong with my heart?**_

_**Shake it off let it go**_

_**Didn't think it'd be this hard**_

I should be strong moving on but I see you some times I just try so hard to hide this feeling's inside. And I turn around you're with him now I just can't figure it out. What's this felling deep inside.

_**Should be strong moving' on but I see you**_

_**Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside**_

_**And I turn around you're with him now**_

_**I just can't figure it out**_

Tell me why it's so hard to forget you?. Don't reminded me I'm not over it. Tell me why I can seem to face the truth? I'm just little to not over you.

_**Tell me why you're so hard to forget**_

_**Don't remind me I'm not over it**_

_**Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth**_

_**I'm just a little too not over you**_

Maybe I just regret everything I said, Everything I did to you. There's no way to rake it back , That's what I regret. Now I'm on my own on how to let you go. I'll never understand. I'll never understand this! I'll never understand how I let you go, in the first place. I'll never under stand I'll never understand!

**_Maybe I regret everything I said_**

**_No way to take it all back yeah_**

**_Now I'm on my own how I let you go_**

**_I'll never understand_**

**_I'll never understand!_**

Tell me why! Why are you so hard to forget? Don't! Remind me I'm not over it! Tell me why I can seem to face the truth! I'm just a little to not over you**_._**

**_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_**

**_Don't remind me I'm not over it_**

**_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_**

**_I'm just a little too not over you_**

Tell me why, Runo! Why are you so hard to forget. How is everything about you're so hard to forget. So hard to let you go. Tell me why I can seem to face the truth that I'm just a little to not over you. I really don't know what to do I'm just a little to not over you.

**_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_**

**_Don't remind me I'm not over it_**

**_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_**

**_And I really don't know what to do_**

**_I'm just a little too not over you not over you_**

"I'm just a little to not over you Runo" I muttered to myself Authoring another rock into the lake inferior of my. I'm just a little to not over you, Runo

* * *

><p><strong>HIIIIIIIIII! I'M VERY HYPER AND HAPPY. So whatcha think LOVE it HATE it tell me cya TIME TO WORK ON ONE IN THE SAME FINALLY!<strong>


End file.
